Encrypted Messages
by neoplasma02
Summary: Hey this is just a Story that I wrote for my English Assignment it is a Short Story I would love some feedback on it :D


_**Encrypted Messages**_

Is this thing on? okay, I'm not one to usually believe in the supernatural … but recently .. I've been noticing … things … that seem out of place, could be why this apartment was so cheap. So, let's get started. My name is Andrew Murray, I'm a university student studying Justice, my aim is to be accepted into Task Force. I guess you could say I'm using this experience to see if I have what it takes to become a detective. I am recording my findings because everything clicked into place for me today. I feel like I'm trapped in a box with the darkness of night with only the glare of the crescent moon looking upon me with a twisted smile. Makes no sense to you? Let me go back to where it all began and see if I can make you understand.

I noticed that my small flat had a creaky door when I first entered it, I felt a chill and a real dark vibe coming from within, surely it was just my imagination after a long day of travelling. I was wrong. Exhausted from moving I went straight to bed. I awoke during the eeriness of twilight to find myself in a narrow hallway I' never seen before, with a dim light at the end, as I walked towards the light I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end. As I reached the light the hall branched off again, I could hear scattering noises, there was a note with the letters **PXSB** written on it, not knowing what it meant I kept walking down an endless hallway, I was starting to feel uncomfortable and looking for a way out. The scattering noises increased and I could hear a voice saying, " _You don't know what we've been through_ ", over and over again. Finally, I found a door, not caring where it lead I quickly escaped through it … and awoke screaming in my bed, with bright sunlight filling the room. Heading to the bathroom, the note from my dream fell out of my pocket, confused I continued on my path, that is until I saw my mirror. A red glistening substance had the letters **QEBJ** scrawled across it. I readied myself for the day and went to University, sure someone was playing a joke on me.

The following days saw me constantly dwell on the strange dream, I was so distracted even my professors noticed, I assured them I was fine and just adjusting to life at university. They kindly advised that with courage, hard work and determination that I would succeed in this life. I had been avoiding my flat but decided that was just being silly and returned to do some cleaning. After cleaning all but my bedroom and finding nothing amiss I could put it off no longer, I cautiously entered and that's when I saw it, the same red substance from my mirror message pooling underneath my bed. A knife covered in this substance, was it blood? I don't know but I was scared and wanted it out of my room, I threw it out the window. Turning around I saw another note, this one said **F'J PQFII EBOB** without thinking I grabbed the note and ran screaming from the flat.

I had a plan, I'd talk my Cryptography Professor and see if he could find a hidden code within the messages. At first glance Professor Morse couldn't see anything but asked me to leave it with him. A few hours later he came to me with an answer to my problems, there was a code – simply move the letter back three spaces in the alphabet, d becomes a. I raced home to collate all the notes, they read **SAVE THEM** and **I'M STILL HERE.** Save who, what does it mean?

And now I'm here recording this tape so people can understand if well something happens to me I … I think I figured it out the messages were tilling me to save them telling me that someone's still here and .. the knife … I've decided I'm going to go the police and show them evidence about my findings maybe maybe they can find out something anyway I think I should end this recor … Who who are you? A looming dark figure stands in the corner of the moonlight shining on him only the tip of his knife is reflection. " _My oh my you're a troublesome one, although I must give you credit you're the first one to figure out those encrypted messages, those darn assholes trying to freak you out and lure you away oh but that wouldn't be fun would it". You what wait …. That must be it you're you're a murderer. "Took you long enough didn't it, you see I've had problems with those bastards trying to warn you about me, the previous owners of this flat…. What am I doing I gotta get this show on the road *Lunges forward putting Andrew into a headlock with the knife against his neck … the knife was the same as the one he threw away. "Any last words boy?."_ I I will not die here I will save them all of them I will avenge them **maybe not me but ….. the video "** _Save them hahahahah." *_ slits Andrew's throat* _"_ YOU CAN'T" ….

Well chief what do you make of it? Is it worth going over there to investigate? "Hmmm send of the troops we got work to do."

This is a short story that I submitted for my English Assignment I would honestly like feedback on what you think about it :D


End file.
